


Octavia (of Herself)

by QueerCmdr (JaneGlen)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Octavia is a warrior goddess, This is for the anon who told me Octavia was a week character, Warrior born of stardust but forged of iron, vague mentions of atom and lincoln, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/QueerCmdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia Blake is a warrior who built herself from stardust she was born in, into the iron that the earth helped forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia (of Herself)

Let me tell you the story of a daughter, who was never supposed to exist,

the story of a daughter, who was shushed from the moment she was born;

who grew up in a cell,

and whose only crime was wanting to see the stars,

and for that wish was locked up in another cell

and then sent away.

 

Let me tell you the story of a sister who was sent away to Earth,

the story of a sister who stumbled onto a dangerous, terrifying planet,

and claimed it as her own.

Who rebelled and went wild,

and made mistakes and suffered for them,

and learned from them and grew from them.

 

Let me tell you the story of a girl who fell for the first boy to hold her hand,

the story of a girl who loves with such passion that she can will someone to live.

Who loved the wrong people and had them wrenched away.

Who mourns not with tears but with anger,

and loves not with her heart but her soul.

 

Let me tell you the story of a woman who found love in the darkest of places,

the story of a woman who bridged a gap between worlds;

who does not follow blindly,

but will jump headfirst to save someone.

Who took her burned edges and broken pieces and forged them into something more.

 

Let me tell you the story of a warrior who built herself from ashes and broken bones;

the story of a warrior who was never meant to be.

Who defied all who stood in her way,

and carried those who could not stand,

and burns with the passion of a thousand suns.

 

Let me tell you the story of Octavia; daughter, sister, girl, 

the story of Okteivia; woman, warrior, self-made queen.

Who tells fear to go fuck itself,

and does not coddle those who must fix themselves,

yet pities those who fall.

The woman who was born among the stars

but _made_ herself on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to a Tumblr anon who claimed Octavia was a weak character. I am not wholly convinced that they are watching the same show.


End file.
